


[Podfic] What We Want

by sophinisba



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Obedience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Lizardbeth's story read aloud: "Threesome PWP, for the prompts bottom!Sam, tied up and tight."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112798) by [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth). 



> For the "obedience" square on my kink_bingo card, back in 2011.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BattlestarGalactica/What%20We%20Want.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 9:15 minutes

  
---


End file.
